


Carry My Heart (With You)

by KrazyKeke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Junjou Romantica
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazyKeke/pseuds/KrazyKeke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maintaining an Internet friendship allowed them to be close without feeling self conscious, distant enough not to get attached. Everything is fine until they meet face to face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a not-for-profit fanwork. All characters are the property of their respective copyright holders.

_So, am I an idiot, or am I an idiot? Prize for being the biggest slut goes to me..._

Chu! "No negative thoughts about yourself so early in the morning. You're not a slut or easy." Ijuuin Kyo says calmly, as if he hadn't surprised the man with a kiss, there's an undercurrent of reprimand present in the tone. "I'm the one who started it. If you like, you can claim I forced you."

"But you didn't!" The words are instant, sincere. Kyo smiled at the automatic response, kissing his cheek again, tongue darting out and licking the shell of his ear. "S-Sensei?"

"Don't." The single word sounded quiet, sad. "Don't put distance between us. I am not something unattainable or unavailable to you. After last night, I'd hoped you come to see me as your lover."

"I-I'm sorry, Kyo." His cheeks felt on fire as the memories immediately came to the forefront of his mind. "You're right. I wasn't being fair to you. Forgive me?" Harry knew all too well about being worshipped at a distance.

"There's little I wouldn't forgive you for." Kyo assured. Nuzzling Harry's neck, he placed a kiss against his throat. Harry released an embarrassing moan, baring his neck further. "Your neck is really sensitive..." Just after saying this, he sucked a spot just below his ear.

Harry straddled Ijuuin's lap, arms finding support around his shoulders. "Do that again."

"And if I do, what will you give me?" Although Harry couldn't see it, he could feel the man's lips as his mouth stretched into a smile.

"...M-Me. I'll give you me." Harry is overly aware of the fact he's only wearing a borrowed oversized T-shirt and boxers.

"Good. My little wildcat is learning." Approval coated Kyo's voice and he repeated his previous action, causing Harry to grind against him. "So beautiful, and mine." He used the back of his hand to caress Harry's cheek.

"Yours." Echoing the statement, Harry leaned into the gentle touch, craving more of it.

"Last night, I was rough with you. I didn't savor the moment. I'd like to make it up to you. May I?" Hands were placed Harry's waist and Ijuuin rocked his hips, bringing their erections into contact with each other, causing Harry's breath to hiss from behind clenched teeth. "Hmm?"

Heart thundering in his chest, he nodded, resting his forehead on the man's shoulder. "Yes. I want that."

"One day I'm going to get you to scream 'Fuck me, Kyo!'..." He helped Harry out of his shirt, kissing down his chest, licking his nipples. "And I'll happily oblige." Dropping the shirt on the floor, he coaxed his lover to lay back. And he removed his boxers. With his teeth.

"Oh, God." Harry's voice was rough with arousal. His cock was hard, the tip of the mushroom head shiny with pre-cum.

"Close, but not quite." Kyo remarked flippantly. He took his time undressing, enjoying how Harry's eyes were riveted on his body, how his breath hitched and stuttered when he saw his cock. It was all so cute and made him want to devour the beauty. 'Patience. Be patient.'

Harry parted his legs in a wordless invitation. Retrieving the lube and pack of condoms from his discarded sweat pants, Ijuuin applied the lube to his fingers, rubbing his fingers together and then slowly inserted the digit into Harry's opening, testing his readiness.

He was clenched tight on that one finger, Ijuuin's dick twitched, a muscle in his jaw jumped. 'Patience.' Slowly wiggling the digit around, he then added a second finger. Harry exhaled softly, pushing back against that hand. One more finger was added and by then, the green eyed beauty was really getting into it, moaning loudly and begging for more.

Tearing the condom wrapper with his teeth, he gave his cock a few experimental pulls and then rolled it on. Crawling those few inches forward, Kyo used both hands to lift Harry's hips a little more. "Are you sure, do you want to stop?" It never hurts to ask.

Harry managed to open his eyes, idly wondering when he'd closed them. "'Fuck me, Kyo'."

The mangaka gave a beatific smile. And with one thrust, he was buried to the hilt. His lover cursed and his blunt nails raked down his back but Kyo? Kyo was in his own personal paradise, because like he'd thought, Harry was virgin tight, even though he'd fucked the cutie silly all over his apartment just last night.

'I could get used to this every day, every night.'

The thought was so surprising that he missed Harry's insistent cry to move. The raven haired man shocked him by flipping them over so he was on top. "Shi-!"

"You were moving a little too slow for me." Came the dry response and Harry began to ride him, his actions tentative and unsure at first but soon enough he was bouncing up and down on his dick like a pro.

It was a highly erotic sight for Kyo. Once Harry began to tire, the older man took over, rolling them again so that he was on his hands and knees, one hand curling in thick black hair and the other around Harry's cock, he timed his strokes with every thrust. Every time he hit his prostate, Harry would moan and push back, demand harder, faster. And he would obey, helpless to do anything but.

Harry came first, moaning his name and back arching. He clamped down on Kyo, causing the elder to hiss and thrust desperately a few more times, then he was cumming, filling the condom with his seed. For a few minutes, there was only the sound of the two lovers trying to catch their breath and the scent of sex in the air. Kyo reluctantly pulled out of Harry, trying to be gentle but the wince was telling.

Once he disposed of the condom, he returned with a warm wash cloth and began to clean the man he was quickly beginning to think of as 'his'. "So..."

"So." Harry cleared his throat. "This is the part where you offer me breakfast? Show off those manly skills?"

Ijuuin couldn't help it. He laughed. Long and hard. He kissed Harry's forehead. "After the best sex of my life, I'd rather not kill us. Take-out okay?"

Harry was blushing. "Take-out's fine." 'Best sex of his life...'


	2. Chapter 2

Eyes fixed on the screen of the Toshiba laptop, his face was illuminated by the document page on Microsoft Word, the man showed incredible awareness as he used his left hand to type and the right held a styrofoam cup of coffee.

"Harry, I-" A door opened and a curly, brunette hair and brown eyed woman breezed in, carrying a tray filled with steaming food containers.

"Shh! Almost...Finished." Clicking a button, he hit **Save As** , and jumped up from the chair. "Yes! Yes! I'm done. I'm DONE!" He threw his hands in the air, doing a victory dance, or at least started to; the lid to the cup came off. SPLASH! "Ah..." Harry was soaked and sticky.

"I was going to suggest a rinse off in the sink and eat something, but now you need a bath or shower." The woman clucked her tongue in a disapproving fashion.

"Ehehe." Chuckling sheepishly, he started to lift the shirt up.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Her face was a mix of scary and scandalized.

"Hu...ah?" Harry made a weird sound, shocked stiff.

"I'M A FEMALE, JACKASS!"

"Oh. Right..."

* * *

Sniffle. 'My head hurts...' There was a lump on the side of his head.

Knock Knock! "You'd better not be playing around in there! Fukuoka is far from Toyo and I heard that there will be traffic delays."

"I'm washing myself! Please stop standing by the door!" Smacking the water impatiently, Harry glared at the door. Once he heard her footsteps walk away, he submerged himself in his borderline hot bath water.

_My name's Harry Potter. CEO of SYNERGY, an international talent agency. The company has been in Potter hands for generations and over the years, we've gained a reputation for collecting talented individuals from all over the world; age, gender and religion, political views, etc. hold little meaning in the selection process._

"Must you wear that? You look..." The brunette sighed, hand pressed to her temple.

"I'm going to a signing. Not a board meeting. I can dress how I want." Rolling his eyes, Harry ran a self conscious hand down the front of his shirt, he used a mirror nearly level with the floor to check himself out.

"You look so ordinary."

"That's because at my core, I'm a regular bloke." His British accent was thick with irritation. "Now, is the car ready?"

'Yes, I can see you're just a normal nine to five guy...' "In the front and waiting." As soon as the words left her mouth, he was walking towards the door. "Oh, and do have a good day, sir."

"Will do, Hermione. Have a good day yourself. Bye!"

_I'm not Batman/Bruce Wayne but I like to think that the programs I've implemented helped those who truly needed it._

Skype conversation (mobile version)

heidy90: on my way

kung-fu priest: not to be a pessimist but you've said that before

heidy90: this is true

kung-fu priest: and not shown up

heidy90: it was a family emergency, I told you that

kung-fu priest: are you really coming?

heidy90: yes

kung-fu priest: how will we identify each other?

heidy90: there's a cute café around the area, bear's café. I'll be the one with the crazy jacket on

kung-fu priest: ? Okay...

heidy90: and in a total geek moment, I made The Kan's mangaka a cake. Which I'll probably chicken out on giving him, so we can eat it together.

kung-fu priest: 0.0 you ARE a giant dork

kung-fu priest: ;) but that's okay

heidy90: don't hate the awesome

kung-fu priest: LOL

"Sir." Harry looked up from his cell phone, looking at his driver. "Not to...diss your outfit so to speak, but it's a little much, yes?" It was said with the tone of someone long since suffering.

"Teddy sent it to me." As if that magically made everything better. "Plus, it's cute!"

Sigh. "We're here, sir."

To be fair, the denim jacket _was_ cute. The words WHO DA MAN, I'M DA MAN! stitched in flowing cursive on both sleeves and the main character's face on the back didn't detract from that.

It was just...something that Harry normally didn't wear.

The driver came back to himself when his charge tapped the passenger window, using his index finger to make a looping motion and the man nodded, turning the key in the ignition.

* * *

"E-Excuse me, sir." Harry blinked, overwhelmed to see so many women, and a handful of men; the smile automatically came to his lips and gave the brown haired youth his attention. "My friend and I..."

"Don't involve me!"

"But you wanted to know too!"

"No I didn't!"

"You were staring, Takahashi."

"S-Shut up, Todo!"

Thoroughly entertained by their impromptu slapstick routine he might be but..."You had a question for me?"

"Did you design the jacket or is store bought?"

"Actually, it's something my godson did." Harry tried really hard not to boast or gush as he was prone to doing when discussing Teddy. Seeing Todo's interested expression, he added, "This isn't his first commission, he's done Halloween costumes, ball gowns..." It was a little startling how easy the trio fell into conversation. As a rule, he generally kept detached from people who could try to manipulate him for their own ends. However, these were just young boys - men - that were fans of the same manga as him.

Actually catching a glimpse of the mangaka, that tousled brown hair, the navy blue eyes, strong jaw...

"Interesting attire." Ijuuin remarks with a smile to soften the sting. "It looks good on you."

A faint blush heated his cheeks. "Thanks. I'll pass along the compliment to my godson. Perhaps that will encourage his artistic pursuits." Harry's smile was soft and loving, unbeknownst to himself, it stunned the man. "Ah! Sorry for babbling and holding up the line."

"...It's fine."

Skype conversation (mobile version)

heidy90: you'll never guess what happened!

kung-fu priest: something good, something bad?

heidy90: met the mangaka, he was really nice

kung-fu priest: ...you really are a dork. did you give him the cake at least?

heidy90: don't rain on my awesome parade

kung-fu priest: since your business is concluded and so is mine, are we still on for meeting face to face?

heidy90: i'm here...

Much to the raven haired man's surprise, he saw Takahashi and Todo again. Then he internally shrugged. It was a small world. After giving his order, he took a seat at an empty table, going over the repercussions for meeting someone off the Internet. Even though he'd 'known' the person, who he was 95% sure was male, for three years now.

If Hermione ever found out, she'd dig a grave and bury him...

"And here I thought you might be less of a worrywart in person, 'heidy'." The familiar calm and slightly husky voice made Harry look up...at Ijuuin Kyo?!

"I-Its actually 'Harry', Sensei." The words had a dazed undertone.

"No need for formalities. As I was just telling Takahashi-kun, it was due to his and your encouragement that I was able to get back on my feet." He inclined his head at he and Misaki. "Thank you."

Misaki made an adorable 'mmm~' sound that almost made Harry laugh. He wasn't doing much better actually and could only nod like an idiot.

"If you're working at Murakawa, we'll probably see each other again." He suggested to the younger man.

"Y-Yes! S-Sensei, I love..." His passionate speech tapered off. "Um, you..."

"Sensei, I have our coffee and there's a taxi waiting outside." The man's editor came on to the scene, oblivious to the tension. "W-Wait, you're Usami-sensei and Potter-san." Harry hid a wince at the man's excitement. "Sensei, this is Usami Akihiko and Potter Harry."

"Ah, the novelist." There was faint interest in his voice, Kyo's eyes lingered on Harry, the green eyed male rubbed the back of his neck.

"Fancy meeting you two here. Are you here on business?"

"Of a sort." Harry replied, evasive.

Watching as Ijuuin and Usami proverbially battled with words, Harry quickly deduced that there was more than just a landlord/tenant relationship with Misaki and the ash blonde haired man. Kyo also seemed to have come to the same conclusion, using Misaki's obvious fanboy adoration to wheedle the novelist.

"Sensei, we need to be going."

"Actually, Harry and I had dinner plans." And with that ominous sentence, Kyo clapped Harry's shoulder, yanking the shorter man into a half hug. "Sorry for not letting you know ahead of time."

"R-Really?"

"Yes, due to our work schedule, we kept delaying it." Unnoticed, his hand traced over the dip of Harry's back. "Again, my apologies."

* * *

_Internet relationships used to be something that I heavily frowned on. People, by nature, lied about themselves. They hid the truth of who and what they were. I lectured Teddy constantly about it._

_And here I am. In this situation, with a man who barely hides his intention to have sex with me. I should kick him out of the car, should stop him from mentally undressing me..._

"I'm sorry if I don't measure up to the visual you have in your head." Harry blurted out, unable to keep silent.

"To be honest, you could have been short, fat and balding, I would still be interested in you as a person." Kyo replied affably.

"But not for sex." Harry said bluntly. The driver choked on air.

Kyo only chuckled. "Unfortunately I only like cute men like yourself. Excuse me for being human with a type."

"That was rude of me." Harry looked out the window. "...I'm sorry. I don't do this anymore. The flirting."

"I wasn't aware that I was flirting. Talking, yes." He cocked his head to the side. "Unless you're referring to the sexual tension between us. As much as you try to stonewall me, you are not unaffected by my presence either." Kyo placed a hand on Harry's thigh, rubbing back and forth.

"There is no tension." Harry firmly removed his hand.

"...I like you. Even though this is our first meeting, technically. It's friendship but deeper. I always appreciated that you seemed to understand me, that you knew when to push or back off. And although it hurts me that you're pulling away now, I'll respect your wishes."

The car pulled to a stop in front of Ijuuin's apartment building.

"In reference to your first statement, let me apologize for not being _your_ ideal." Kyo unbuckled his seatbelt. "Thank you for coming to the signing. Good night."

"Well. That could have gone better." The driver comments drily.

"Charles, please." Harry sighed, irritated.

"You're a great deal like your father. He nearly let your mother slip through his fingertips because he wanted to focus on making the company his top priority. And that's all well and good, sir, but you're going to need someone to hold you on those cold nights when it seems everyone is against you." Charles had no fear of Harry, having been in the man's life since he was practically a baby.

"My parents were in love." He paused. "They're _still_ in love. What he wants is sex."

"If you believe that, then you weren't listening." Charles chided. "Silly boy, stop being so afraid and go get what you need." A heartbeat of silence. "He's walking **very** slowly."

"Alright already!" Harry got out of the car, slamming the door shut. "Ijuuin-sensei, wait up please." Quickening his pace, he almost had to run to catch up with him. "I'm sorry..." Jerking the brunette's hand, he forced Ijuuin to a stop, and caught a glimpse of the tortured expression on the man's face.

"Do you think I did this on purpose?" The words were sharp, bitter. "I could live with being attracted to a faceless person on the Internet, it's not the strangest thing I've ever done. But meeting you in person..." Seeing Harry's surprise, Ijuuin laughed, the sound hollow. "My feelings are real, they're valid. And I can't ignore how you make me feel. I won't."

"This is crazy." Harry whispered but most of his assurance from before was missing.

"Crazy seems to be in my blood tonight." Ijuuin quipped. "Be honest, you were checking me out earlier."

"God, you're arrogant." Harry laughed quietly in disbelief, even though unconsciously, he drifted closer to the man, as if he couldn't help it. "...I did." The admission is quieter, he reached out and physically touched him.

He was real, solid. Firm.

And that brought to mind where else he'd be firm.

"Come upstairs with me." Sensing his crumbling resistance, Ijuuin pressed a little harder. " _Please_ come upstairs."

Harry nodded. "Yes."

( **A/N** : The authoress listened to _Hurts_ \- _Illuminated_ while writing this scene, the singer sounded really sensual and sexy)

The minute they got past security, it was like Kyo couldn't keep his hands off his soon to be lover. How he stood as close as possible in the elevator, _accidentally_ brushing his fingers across his backside, down his thighs... Getting into his apartment was a whole other kettle of fish, especially when the mangaka was bound and determined to rile Harry up just as much as he was.

Once taller man finally got the door open, they fell inside, not that it deterred them, or at least, Ijuuin. He molded his long, lean body against Harry's, almost flattening him on the floor, rubbing his erection against his clothed ass.

Harry moaned, pushing back against him. "Do...or. Close...-!" Words were lost when teeth nipped at the back of his neck.

Using his foot, he kicked the door closed, the lock automatically engaged. "No more excuses. No more running." Turning Harry over, he kissed the emerald eyed man almost violently, but as Harry kissed back, matching his need, the kiss gentled. "I can't wait."

Harry nodded, understanding. "Condom, lube? I'm not protesting the location but I do need that."

"Back pocket."

He said he couldn't wait but he let Harry roll the condom on his cock, watched as he prepped himself. Ijuuin literally sat on his hands to stop from taking the man before he was ready. "You've been patient. Come get your reward." The black haired man beckoned, on his hands and knees, ass in the air.

It was an invitation he couldn't and didn't want to refuse. At first, he tried to be gentle, take his time after the initial thrust buried him to the hilt, really, but Harry wiggled hiss ass and Kyo couldn't resist spanking him.

Harry moaned. "Harder."

"Fuck..." Hands tightened on the green eyed male's hips almost to the point of bruising, and he pulled back, almost completely out, before snapping his hips forward, Kyo repeated the action again and again, changing his angle just a little every time until...

"Yes, yes. Right _**there**_. Oh, please...!" Harry moaned, pushing back every time Kyo thrusted forward. "Nooo!" He panicked as he felt his cock exit his body, he whined, feeling empty.

"Don't worry." Adjusting their position so Harry's leg was held in the air and he was laying on his side, Kyo eased back in, teasing his lover with shallow thrusts. "I'm nowhere near done with you."

"Harder. Please! I need it harder."

"Shh." Ijuuin hushed him, tongue trailing up his throat, fingers sliding into his hair. When he bit down, he thrusted in, hard, Harry cried out in pain-pleasure-painpleasure, he came without even being touched. "Again. Cum again for me." Bottoming out, he spanked Harry's ass red, and the uke came again, his cum splattered against the floor and his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Takes place a month after the previous chapter**

"Are you texting that kid again?" Harry was once again staying overnight at the mangaka's apartment. That was the plan until he noticed that the man wasn't doing anything productive and instead was on his cell phone.

"If I say yes, will you be jealous?" Navy blue eyes lifted, meeting green.

_Be cool. Be cool._

"You can do whatever you want, Kyo. It's not like we're dating or anything."

_That sounded calm right, rational and composed? No matter what I can't let him shake my self confidence. I'm an adult, not some impulsive teenager._

"So, you're just meeting me to hook up every week?" It's difficult to decipher Kyo's tone and accurately deduce what he should say in response so he said nothing in the end. "...I see." Clearing his throat, the brunette tried to change the subject, "Well I guess it's alright to send Takahashi-kun flowers since the novelist won't let me take him out for dinner."

"Be careful with the type. Flowers have an array of meaning in every culture."

"Of course, of course."

_He gets flowers and dinner and what do I get? Sex. It's good sex but that's not the point. There's an awful pressure on my chest. I can't breathe..._

Ping-ping! "My godson arrived in town. I'll go collect him."

"Ah?" Ijuuin was surprised. ""You're leaving already? But I haven't thanked you properly for the meal." His voice drips with innuendos.

"No thanks necessary." 'I don't need pity sex.' "Teddy and I have a long standing tradition that would be terrible of me to break." He's gathering his belongings.

"But-"

"Remember to take breaks and actually sleep!" His feet are shoved into his comfortable shoes, Harry twists the door and it opens, Kyo scrambled to his feet, tosses the phone aside haphazardly.

"Har-!" The door clicks closed and Ijuuin ran a hand through his hair, tugging at the strands, frustrated. "Shit..."

Unbeknownst to the mangaka and CEO, at the exact same moment, they both thought the same thing.

_It's no good like this._

'Really, what's up with that? I'm throwing a tantrum because Kyo's paying another man more attention than me. I'm not that petty. I don't require validation to prove my importance.' Harry frowned unhappily, embarrassed by his childish behavior.

Snap-snap! Fingers were snapped in front of Harry's face. "Uncle Harry, this is the third time in thirty minutes that you've spaced out on me." Waving his hand for good measure, the teen was relieved to see awareness returned to Harry's eyes. "If today's a bad day for whatever reason..."

Shaking his head ruefully, Harry offered a wan smile. "I'm sorry!" This is said earnestly. "I've just got a lot on my mind." Squinting at the youth, he uttered, "You grew again."

"People get growth spurts." Teddy mumbled, blush on his cheeks.

"You barely reached my hip when I left England." Harry teased.

"Uncle Harry..."

"Okay, okay." The black haired man surrendered.

Teddy looked at him for a few minutes longer, trying to judge his trustworthiness. "Are things going well with the Juniper Brave series? I've been on your site and not one golden egg is to be found. The anticipation is killing me!"

_Juniper Brave, like SYNERGY, is something that has also been passed down from child to child of every Potter generation. During great grandfather's time, his fantastical dreams and ideas were only shared with his wife, as otherwise, he'd have been labeled eccentric at best, crazy at worst._

_The wife wrote down her husband's ramblings in a journal, and on his death bed, he left Grandfather the journals which was then bequeathed to Father. Father published the story under a pseudonym after modernizing it a bit._

_Since I'm CEO of the company, I don't have as much free time as I'd like, however I did continue the story under the same pseudonym, and even branched off with a mini spin-off._

_Presently, Juniper Brave has joined the ranks as a nationally recognized action/adventure drama series._

"Sorry, sorry! You'll have to wait like everyone else." Finishing off his treat, he smiled wide at Teddy's frustration.

"Aww, man! Really?! I thought you loved me the most!" The teen pouted.

* * *

MESSAGING

threads

Ijuuin Kyo: we need to talk

Ijuuin Kyo: face to face. please. I don't want to disrupt your time with your godson.

Ijuuin Kyo: so when you get the time, call me?

Ijuuin Kyo: or just buzz me, the guard has been given strict instructions to let you through no matter what

'Well. That's not ominous.' "This sounds like a break up message, even though we're not really together." Harry was so confused and maybe even a little frightened.

"You're together." Charles rebuked. "I don't let just anyone get away with necking in this car."

"TMI, TMI!" "Charles!" Both godfather and godson echoed each other.

"He doesn't want to be with me if that's the case..." Harry muttered, pessimistic.

"On the contrary, I do believe he's trying to hold onto you. But you're so certain of his inevitable betrayal, you've given in without really trying." Always the voice of reason, Charles didn't pull his punches. "Not everyone is Draco, lad."

"I know that!" Harry spat, hackles raised, defensive at the mention of his hated ex boyfriend's name.

"Do you?" The elder pressed.

"M-Maybe we should cool it, yeah? Things are getting really tense." Teddy cut in nervously.

The adults locked eyes briefly, calling a silent truce.

"Sorry Teddy, we won't fight anymore."

"Apologies Young Master Teddy, Harry, sir."

'I don't do that, do I? Push Kyo away? No. I'm not the problem here...!'

"You came." Kyo stated the obvious, sounding so surprised. Harry felt guilty for not replying to the text at least.

"The message sounded urgent..."

"And I didn't interrupt your time with your godson?"

"No."

The two stood in awkward silence, Kyo broke it with self deprecating laughter. "I ruined it, didn't I?"

Harry blinked, confused. "Ruined what?"

"Us." Seeing Harry's stunned face made Kyo laugh again, the sound watery. "I tried not to press too hard. You were skittish to begin with. Now, I messed up permanently."

Feeling self conscious standing in the hallway, Harry pushed at the taller male's chest, making him back into the confines of his apartment. "When you say messed up permanently, what does that..." It felt like his throat was closing up. "Kyo, what are you saying?"

"I don't want to play house with you. I fuck you, you feed me then you go home. I can't. I want you so much. Harry, I lo-adore you. I want to be your man. Not just a booty call." Kyo said seriously.

"Being my man means exclusivity." Harry whispered, at a loss for words.

"Since we first had sex, I've only been with you." And it was the truth, one taste of the Brit and he was addicted. "What about you...?"

"Juggling two lovers sounds exhaustive. I have been faithful." Harry shrugged, trying for nonchalance. "...Earlier, I'm sorry for running away."

"And I'm sorry for teasing. It's stupid but I wanted you to be jealous. To want me enough to get angry." Kyo came closer, stepping into Harry's personal space. " _ **I'm sorry**_."

With those final words, he then kissed the man deeply, finger trailing feather light over the shell of his ear, his tongue massaging his lover's.

"Nn...!" Even though the kiss was good, breathing was necessary and Harry turned his head, breaking the kiss, not that it deterred Kyo for long. Hands trailed down Harry's back, stopping at his ass to offer a generous squeeze and then those same hands hooked under his upper thighs, lifting him easily. On automatic instinct, Harry wrapped his legs around Ijuuin's waist, the duo exchanging heated kisses on the journey to the bedroom.

Once there, Ijuuin reluctantly sat his lover onto the bed.

The mangaka peppered his throat with gentle nips and sucks, trailing down his chest until he was on his knees, eye level with his straining erection.

"K-Kyo..."

"Please. I need to taste you. I want you to cum in my mouth, watch you fall apart because of my hands, my tongue. I want to feel your heat around my cock as I fuck you bareback. Please. Give me permission, Harry." The words are filthy.

He should say no. The only thing he was going on was Kyo's word. Harry exhaled softly, recalling Charles' advice. Being in a relationship meant trust. He had to trust. "Yes."

"Yes...?" Navy blue eyes were focused on Harry's face, saw the inner turmoil.

"I'm giving you permission."

Not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth, Kyo unzipped his pants, peeled down his boxers and tossed them away.

He didn't immediately dive in like Harry would have assumed, no, he massaged one leg at a time with broad sweeps of his hand, forcing tense muscles to relax. A swipe of his tongue here, a kiss there.

It was a seduction.

By the time he took him in his mouth, Harry was begging and crying, pleading. Ijuuin didn't protest when he bucked his hips upward, forcing him to take more, didn't cringe away from the tight grip on his hair. And when Harry came, he swallowed his seed without batting an eyelash, sucking the excess fluids off his member, earning a leg twitch and whine of discomfort.

"What about you?" Harry queried, all too aware of the hard cock brushing against his back. "Do you want me to...?" Reaching behind him, he gave a couple experimental strokes.

"Do _you_ want to?" Kyo flipped it. "What I'm trying to teach you is that I don't need you to see to my needs if you aren't in the mood."

"I don't...Yes?" This had never been an issue with Draco. If the blonde got him off, he wanted instant gratification as a reward. "Let me do this for you."

"Whoever you were with before severely abused his role in the relationship." The mangaka muttered, reaching over and retrieved the lube. Harry wasn't given time to come up with a believable excuse as he began prepping him, opening him up to take his length. "If you ever want me to stop, just say so."

The breath whooshed out of Harry's lungs when Ijuuin pushed into hilt, arms wrapping around him. Without the condom, everything felt heightened, new. "Move." Harry murmured after a few minutes of adjusting to the intrusion, wiggling his bottom experimentally. At first Kyo is gentle but, "Harder. I need you to fuck me harder!"

And then he's being slammed into, every hard thrust causing him to slide forward a bit on the sheets only for Ijuuin to drag him back. "Yes, yes, so good. So good. I need you, ooh!" His legs are in the air, pressed against Kyo's chest, hitting his prostate. "I'm gonna cum...!"

If he'd expected the man above him to slow down, he was surprised when he sped up.

"Yes. Do it. Cum for me. Cu-"

Harry came harder than he could ever remember. Ijuuin gave a few more thrusts, riding out his orgasm and his seed filled him.


End file.
